


Takaki Yuya - Life Is Cruel, Or Is It?

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Just ExtraOrdinary Life - Character Prologue Series [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes what you call ordinary is extraordinary.





	Takaki Yuya - Life Is Cruel, Or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

Takaki think nothing as he just tried to run as fast as he could. He didn’t even realize the tears which streaming down his face. He didn’t even care with his hurting ankles and his aching lungs. He just knew to run.  
  
He never liked the thick forest near his house. He thought it was haunted. But today, he just needed to enter the forest to escape those men.  
  
He couldn’t tell if it’d been hours or days for him to wandered inside the forest. As for now, he just can smile as he finally can see the bright light of the sun once again. Finally, he managed to get out of the forest, and is now standing between the empty road.  
  
He waves his hands as he saw the car coming from afar, but it seemed that the rider thought that he’s one of the homeless person or a bad guy who will try to rob them or something like that. That made Takaki scan his own figure. It’s true that his clothes is ripped in some places, and that his body is extremely dirty. But come on, he can’t seem that bad, can he ? He was the richest and the most decent boy in his hometown after all. There’s no way people will thought that he’s some kind of homeless person or a bad guy.  
  
Takaki sigh. His stomach is rumbling badly, and his head is spinning because of the exhaustion and the hunger. He wasnted to clean himself up because he felt uncomfortable in his now unproper clothes. He silently curse of why he ended up like this.  
  
He was just on his way home after his music course when one of his maid came and told him to saved his life in a panicked state. She said that some bad guys were trying to vanished his family for a reason he couldn’t understand. He didn’t even bothered to headed home first to took some of his things when he started to ran away. He just remember one last thing that his maid told him.  
  
 _“Save your life, Yuya-sama ! Save your life to save the existence of the Takaki family, and so you can make a revenge to them ! Only you can do this ! Now go !”_  
  
He’s dying for the lack of foods and exhaustion. And the only thing he got with him is his clothes he wear, and a bag with his violin in it. No cash, no food. He just wanted to give up, but he knows that he needs to survive.  
  
He tries to walk randomly from that place but barely got anywhere. His body finally gave up when his visions turn white and he collapses to the ground. However, he could hear faint voices in distant.  
  
 _‘Am I dreaming ? Or am I died already ?’_  
  
And that is the last thought he ever had before he passed out.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Takaki feel a comfortable warmth surrounding him as he slowly regained his consciousness. And when he’s finally opened his eyes and got a clear vision, he found himself lying in a small bed under a thick blanket inside a dim room. He can feel a warm thing being put on his forehead. He peeks inside the blanket and was confused to found himself on a clean creamy pyjama.  
  
“Where am I ?” He asks himself quietly.  
  
“You’re in my house. I found you collapsed on the road when I was on my way home.” A soothing voice of a boy suddenly speak.  
  
Takaki turn his face to see the speaker and found a boy whom seemed like younger than him smiling warmly toward him.  
  
“I, who are you ?” Takaki ask the boy frowning. He tries to sit and the boy quickly approach him and help him up while putting some pillows behind his back.  
  
“My name is Satou Kazune.” The boy warmly said as he settles himself on a chair near the bed.  
  
“Oh. Satou-san, arigatou.” Takaki thanked the boy while bent his head down a bit.  
  
“Just Kazu.” The boy stated which make Takaki frown. “People used to called me Kazu. And you’re welcome Takaki-kun.” He smiles.  
  
Takaki return the smile but then he frowns once again as he realizes something’s weird. “Used to ? They didn’t called you like that again now ?” He tilts his head.  
  
Kazu’s face darkened. “Yeah. Something like that.”  
  
Takaki smell something bad. “What happened ?”  
  
“It’s just, I had a bad past.” Kazu stare at the ceiling longingly.  
  
Takaki somehow understand the boy’s feelings. He knew that they just barely talked for less than an hour, but Takaki feel connected to him like they’ve been friends for long.  
  
“I, I’m sorry.” Takaki apologized.  
  
Kazu smile again. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault Takaki-kun.”  
  
“Just Yuya.” Takaki corrected.  
  
“Fine, Yuya.” Kazu rephrase. “So, mind telling me what happened until you collapsed back then ?”  
  
Takaki frown. “I, was running away.”  
  
Kazu’s face show seriousness but he said nothing. He knows another will come out.  
  
“My family was attacked. I could ran away because I was out and one of my maid managed to warned me. I didn’t understand anything though. All I know is just that I need to survived to keep the existence of my family. I don’t even know what happened to my family.” Takaki finished while staring to nowhere with sad eyes.  
  
Kazu pat the Takaki’s shoulder and stare at his eyes warmly. Yet there’s a glint of determination in his eyes. “We have similar life.”  
  
Takaki widen his eyes in surprise, but soon regain his composure. “What will we do then ?” He asks.  
  
Kazu close his eyes and exhale deeply. “I was planning to pay revenge for those who took away my peaceful life. We can work together, but I won’t force you to do the same.”  
  
Takaki’s eyes suddenly filled in determination. “Let’s do it together. We’ll find a way somehow to pay this debt.”  
  
Kazu open his eyes and smile. “Let’s stay together then ne !” He exclaims and receive a nod from the older boy.  
  
~~~6 years later  
  
“Yuuyan~ Wake up ! We have to come to Eisuke-kun now, haven’t we ?” Kazu chirped to the sleeping Takaki under a tree.  
  
Takaki slowly open his eyes. He stretches his hands and yawns. “It’s time already ?” He asks sleepily.  
  
Kazu smile as he nods. He watches Takaki’s face and smirk. “It’d been long, eh ?” He snaps out.  
  
“Huh ?” Takaki frown in confusion.  
  
“It’d been long since we first met.” Kazu explain plainly.  
  
Takaki frown deeper. “How could you-?”  
  
“I’ve known you since you were 11, Yuuyan. And I guess that we’ve been understanding each other the best than any other people.” Kazu answered Takaki’s unfinished question calmly.  
  
Takaki sigh. Of course, they’ve been together for so long by now. It’s not the first time anyway for Kazu to said what’s inside Takaki’s mind.  
  
After that, they both fell in silence until they arrived at the Paladin’s house. But before they had a chance to meet the said man, a boy stoped them at the front door.  
  
“Are you Takaki Yuya and Satou Kazune from Shadow Division ?” The boy ask. He looked bored and his tone is cold.  
  
“We are. And who are you ?” Kazu ask him back as he ruffles the boy’s hair. ‘He’s cute !’ He thought.  
  
“Don’t mess my hair !” The boy exclaim annoyedly. “And I’m Yamada Ryosuke, your ruler’s son.”  
  
“Eh ? I never knew that Eisuke-kun ever had a son.” Kazu tilt his head.  
  
Takaki on the other hand, frown. “If you’re his son, then why’d you named Yamada ?”  
  
The boy looked more annoyed than before. “Don’t you know the ‘adoption’ thing ? Anyway, Tou-chan told me that your meeting is canceled.” He informs the 2 Rangers.  
  
“Tou-chan ? How old are you ? 7 ?” Takaki giggle.  
  
“What’s wrong with that ? And I’m 14 already !” Ryosuke’s face turn red, both in annoyance and embarrassment.  
  
“Yuuyan~ Don’t say such stuff.” Kazu warn the older boy.  
  
“Yuuyan ?” This time it’s Ryosuke who giggle.  
  
“Urusai !” Takaki snap out.  
  
“Maa, maa. Let’s drop the topic. Now Ryo-kun, why did Eisuke-kun canceled the meeting ?” Kazu try to change the topic.  
  
Ryosuke tilt his head. “I don’t know. He just said that and nothing else.”  
  
“Sou ka. I guess we’ll just leave now.” Kazu simply reply and receive a shrug from Ryosuke. “See you later Ryo-kun !” He waves Ryosuke goodbye and drag Takaki away.  
  
“Why do you like to tease me a lot Kazu ?” Takaki pout as they walk toward their house.  
  
Kazu shrug. “I don’t know. Because it was fun ?”  
  
Takaki mess his own hair. “Urgh ! Why did you became my partner anyway ?”  
  
Kazu just smile before his face turn more serious. “Because we haven’t fulfilled our purpose.”  
  
Takaki’s face become more stern either. “Yeah. But soon, we will.” Takaki declare.  
  
Kazu smile warmly and return to his usual self. “Un. Anyway, don’t you think Ryo-kun is cute ?” He changes the topic.  
  
Takaki shake his head. “Nah~”  
  
“Oh, come on Yuuyan. I know you thought that he’s cute~” Kazu smirk.  
  
Takaki tilt his head and sigh. “Maybe ?”  
  
Kazu’s smirk turn into a grin. “I know you thought so.” He said as he runs away.  
  
Takaki smirk as he also run along with his partner.  
  
After all, despite the fact that he always complained about his partner, he actually glad that Kazu is his partner. He felt that nothing he can’t do when he’s with Kazu. And Kazu is the only one who understood him the best. Now after they lived together for quite long, they seemed to relied on each other. It seemed that they can only be complete if they’re together. They’ve been a so bounded to each other. A bestfriends. And more than that, they’ve become a family.


End file.
